Phantomhive's waltz
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Una melodía... Un solo sentir... Un vals de medianoche de un conde y su mayordomo. Sebastian & Ciel


Pueden escuchar la melodia que inspiró a esta corta y romantica historia,

post/76040607687/phantomhive-s-waltz-by-kuroshitsuji-live

En una fría noche se observaba a alguien pequeño con rostro malhumorado, su mirada mostraba desanimo pero parecía más bien frustrado por algo, el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive no era alguien que mostrara sus emociones con facilidad, excepto las de enojo esas se evidenciaban muy claramente a la vista de cualquiera, quien más conocía esos gestos de disgustos y pequeños berrinches era su leal mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis, que fríamente le daba poca importancia a esos cambios de humor, pero en el fondo de su ser le parecían encantadores, nunca en su vida demoníaca había conocido un humano tan interesante como él, era un desafío para un demonio que antes no entendía el comportamiento humano.

_-¿qué molesto el día de hoy? ¿Verdad mi joven amo? _Decía el mayordomo mientras su amo se encaminaba a la biblioteca antes de dormir leería un poco, Ciel solo chasqueó su lengua.

_-Sí, este día deberían eliminarlo..._ Murmuró con molestia el joven mientras caminaba lentamente seguido de su demonio.

_-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Hoy es un día en que las ganancias aumenten en forma considerable._ Decía el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, pues era 14 de febrero y todo el ambiente romántico y amistoso lo habían invadido durante el día, sobre todo soportar la insoportable visita de Elizabeth que no paraba de molestarlo con estúpidas cursilerías que recordar el hecho de haberlas soportado le provocado un leve escalofrío.

_-Cambiaria todas mis ganancias de hoy por cambiar lo que tuve que soportar_. Respondía resignado el conde entrando a la biblioteca.

_-Mi joven amo siempre tan elocuente._ Comentaba con una sonrisa el mayordomo, Ciel lo miró cuando esbozaba esa sonrisa no parecía una de esas falsas que mostraba con frecuencia, se sonrojó un poco de inmediato algo incómodo camino y tomó uno de los libros. Esa actitud tímida de Ciel lo notó Sebastian que se hizo el disimulado, entonces sus sospechas de que su joven amo se sentía atraído a él podía ser cierta, debía comprobarlo esa noche donde el amor invadía el ambiente.

_-Joven amo, iré por un poco de té ¿Apetece algo más?_ Dijo amablemente el demonio ante su amo que pretendía buscar un libro.

_-El té está bien, comí mucho dulce por hoy._ Respondió el joven mirando de reojo a su mayordomo, a quien le daba la espalda.

_-Como ordene, permiso._ Exclamó el mayordomo antes de salir con una reverencia. Ciel lanzó un suspiro al ver que se había marchado, se tocó el pecho su delicado tacto tocaba el lado donde estaba su corazón, con un sonrojo sintió como este latía acelerado.

_-Maldito demonio, mira lo que provocas… _Dijo entre dientes con clara frustración pero a la vez parecía un lamento sincero, hace semanas atrás no podía evitar que su mente se perdiera en el hombre de mirada carmesí, ese demonio que le servía, era todo muy confuso, tomando ese libro se sentaba en uno de los cómodos asientos, disponiéndose a leer y esperar que su mayordomo apareciera en cualquier momento con ese té que le había prometido.

_-Su té, mi joven amo…_ Decía el demonio entrando con una deliciosa y caliente taza de té, su aroma dulce invadió el ambiente frio de la biblioteca, Ciel fingió no darle importancia, el conde pensaba en como últimamente su mayordomo denotaba en sus frases el "mi" junto al "joven amo", era algo raro pero le gustaba sentirse propiedad del atractivo y misterioso demonio de fría sonrisa.

_-Esta delicioso…_ Exclamaba en voz baja el conde, mientras sus labios humedecidos eran levemente relamidos por su lengua, el mayordomo observaba cada mínimo movimiento de su amo, en las últimas semanas prestaba más atención a esos pequeños detalles de su amo, le gustaba observarlo tan detenidamente, era cautivante. Ciel terminaba su té y se disponía a leer, pero estaba algo hostigado pero si se decidía por ir a dormir ya no estaría más con su mayordomo, después de todo era un día festivo donde se exaltaba el amor, tal vez algo podría pasar esa noche, pensaba el conde quien no leía ni una palabra del libro, eso lo notó Sebastian.

_-Joven amo, si quiere yo podría leerle_. Sugería con amabilidad el demonio, Ciel disfrazando su emoción con orgullo le diría que sí.

_-bueno, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de leer_. Respondía Ciel con aparente desgano entregándole al mayordomo el libro, Sebastian con una sonrisa se acomodaba en un asiento frente a su amo, comenzando la lectura. Ciel le escuchaba atento cada palabra, aunque no lo miraba, su voz es tan dulce pensaba el conde conteniendo el latir acelerado de su corazón. Pasó unas horas y Sebastian no parecía cansarse de leer, ni Ciel parecía aburrirse tampoco, casi era media noche y sorprendentemente el joven conde no mostraba signos de sueño.

_-Joven amo, ya me cansé de leer… podríamos dejarlo para mañana además debe ir a la cama._ Decía el mayordomo fijando su mirada en Ciel que fruncía el ceño, la verdad era que Sebastian tenía intenciones de que algo más surgiera y leyendo un libro no era muy buena iniciativa.

_-Si te ordeno leer toda la noche, lo deberías hacer._ Dijo con jactancia el conde, no podía evitar ser el niño caprichoso, Sebastian solo levantó una ceja y se disponía a seguir con la lectura.

_-Espera… no he dicho que continúes…_ Hablaba el conde con seriedad, esa actitud molestó un poco a Sebastian.

_-Sebastian… ¿Tú crees que bailo muy mal?_ Dijo Ciel repentinamente sorprendiendo al mayordomo.

_-Lo dice porque hoy bailó con su prometida_. Respondía dudoso el demonio.

_-Ella parecía aburrirse,_ Decía el conde desviando la mirada, el demonio entendió cuáles serían las intenciones de su amo decidió actuar.

-He sido un mal tutor entonces, ¿Qué le parece si le enseño una vez más? Hablaba el demonio de forma galante.

_-Pero es media noche, ya es tarde._ Dijo nervioso el conde un poco intimidado.

_-Es la hora perfecta._ Recalcó con una hermosa sonrisa el demonio, Ciel dejando su frialdad y orgullo a un lado, aceptó aquello. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos en silencio no habían ruidos, seguramente todos dormían, cuando llegaron al salón donde podrían ejecutar su pieza de baile. Sebastian puso la música que resonaba dulcemente de inmediato se acercó a Ciel extendiendo su mano delante de él.

_-Me concede esta pieza mi hermoso caballero. _Dijo galante Sebastian ante un sonrojado Ciel, que no se creía a si mismo estar en una situación así, avergonzado cedió tomando su mano, comenzaron a bailar sus cuerpos se apegaban de forma sutil, los fuertes brazos de Sebastian se rodeaban al delicado cuerpo de Ciel que parecía estremecerse con esa cercanía, la melodía resonaba en el silencio de todo, ambos disfrutaban estar así y sus miradas uno del otro no se despegaban. Bailaron un rato hasta que la música se terminó los dos se separaron lentamente.

_-Puedes ponerla otra vez, _Ordenaba el conde a su mayordomo con esa fingida seriedad y orgullo. El demonio se dispuso a repetirla, los dos en silencio recorrían el pequeño salón con su danza, Sebastian no podía evitar sonreír lo que a Ciel solo le apenaba, ocultando su alegría solo lo observaba fijamente.

_-Siempre recordare está noche, de un vals de medianoche con mi joven amo._ Murmuró con una sincera sonrisa el demonio.

_-Cállate… _Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa Ciel, pero no soltaba a su mayordomo, en las penumbras de la mansión dos seres de naturaleza distinta se unían en una sola melodía, en una solo latir, en un solo sentir, ese sentir que ambos disimulaban llamado amor que estaba destinado al dolor, pero por el momento se dejaban llevar por esa melodiosa armonía juntos sin pensar en el futuro incierto.

Gracias por haber leído, muchos besos :*


End file.
